1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to a net apparatus which is to be usable to collect balls that are struck by a human when practicing of a particular sport.
2) Description of Prior Art
When practicing by humans of certain types of sports, the usage of a net to contain the trajectory of the ball has long been known. Examples of such nets are utilized when kicking a football, hitting of a baseball and striking of a golf ball. Generally, there is a single net constructed for baseball and another type of net for football, still another for golf.
Also in the past, such nets have been constructed as to be a permanent installation. Normally such nets have extended periods of times in which they are not being used. Therefore, the space that the net occupies is still being utilized even when the net is not being used.